comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1337
Earth-1337 is the homeworld of orphan Samuel James Abercrombie, the Spider-Man of this world. In this universe, Samuel was a 13 yr. old orphan who was abandoned at birth. He lived in a crude orphanage for 12 years. Every adoption day, he would never be picked, so he spent most of his life in that orphanage being teased by bullies, abused by the unnamed owner, and criticized every day. But the only thing that kept him going was Spider-Man. Sam adored the webslinger, reading multiple comics and drawing pictures, even pretending to swing on a web around the orphanage, but tortured himself knowing that he would never meet him. Sam's birthday rolled around, and Sam thought he would actually have some luck for a change. But disaster struck. Samuel became a victim of a alien terrorist bombing, but he was saved by the actual webslinger himself. Samuel gasped when he saw his hero, but quickly blacked out. Spidey rushed Sam to a hospital. But, Samuel was in bad condition, so Spider-Man gave some of his radioactive blood to Samuel to save his life. Sam fell into a coma. Two weeks later, he awakes to find that the Earth has been taken over by the same terrorists that had almost killed him. As he sneaks around the guard infested streets, he finds that he can climb walls, pull off acrobatic stunts, and even fire organic webbing from his wrists! Sooner or later, Sam is exploring the ruined city of New York, finding human survivors along the way. He learns from an old woman by the name of Betsy that most of the world's heroes have been taken and stored in suspended animation, including Spider-Man. Sam vows to save them, but before he could leave, Betsy stopped him, telling him he would need a costume if he was really gonna go. Sam stays with Betsy for about 2 days, while she made a costume. When she finally finished, Sam said that he would return. With a new costume, Sam made his way to the command center, which was somewhere buried in Central Park. Along the way, he runs into Alice, a 13 yr. old girl from around Queens. But it turns out that she was a vampire. Sam could not believe it, until she began to fly. Alice had a craving for blood, and had urges to kill Sam and drink his blood. But she fought the temptation. Eventually, Alice gets over her cravings, and befriends him. Now the two are on an adventure to fight and save the Earth! Appearance of Earth-1337 Before the invasion, Earth looked pretty much like Earth. But when the disaster struck, the sky turned bright orange. Warships flood the air, and alien soldiers raid the streets. The central command center is somewhere buried deep in Central Park, holding most of the heroes in the world. But, some escaped like The Hulk, She Hulk, Black Panther, etc. Most of New York, and the whole world is in ruins, and human survivors wait all around the world. Category:Realities Category:User Creations